Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170417014602
The wind begun. "As you all know the normal, non magic, ordinary youngest royal princess was pitted and turned against her own family, mostly her own parents, especially her own two older sisters and the elderly rock troll. From what I understand why Grand Pabbie was brutally attacked by those troublesome time travelers who know any other parts of the normal, non magic, ordinary youngest royal princess's and her sisters' past life, especially the youngest princess's real, old missing memories of her sisters' magic powers." Olaf, Clara, Elsa, Breha, the royal ruling couple of Arendelle and the rock trolls all looked at each other after clearly hearing and listening to whatever was going on so far carefully. "Yes. Do you know why Grand Pabbie was ambushed?" "Apparently he should've given the youngest princess all of her real, old missing memories of her sisters' magic powers back then before ever since." "Is there anything else?" Papa asked the wind. "Yes. I have some rather important news about the ever growing army of any other time travelers who have tendecies to pit and turn families against each other. It appears that they've gained a new member...someone finally got all of her real, old missing memories of her sisters' magic powers back at last already. The same youngest princess whose memories were removed, changed and altered by Grand Pabbie the same elderly rock troll back when she was only just five while her older sisters were only just eight and seven before she had to in the same isolation together with her sisters without all of her real, old missing memories of her sisters' powers until anybody else who knows any other parts of hers and her sisters' past life, especially all of her real, old missing memories of her sisters' magic powers. She checked out the whole entire past life in order to find all of her real, old missing lost memories of her older sisters' magic powers. After that, she took the removal of all of her real, old missing memories of her sisters' magic powers very badly to worse than ever by resenting that idea of having to have any of her real, old memories of her sisters' magic powers. After that truth was revealed, everybody looked at each other as they were all frightened and scared at the same time, mostly the royal ruling couple of Arendelle and especially their two older daughters, Elsa and Breha who were all terrified. "Who was it?" Elphaba asked as she was hoping the answer didn't make Elsa nor Breha cry at all. The wind sighed as she looked at Elsa's, Breha's and their parents' faces before answering. "And guess who it was. It was none other than only just Princess Anna of Arendelle herself." "What?" Mama and Papa asked in shock as neither of them could believe what they just heard so far at all. "You don't mean our youngest daughter, do you?" Papa asked. "Tell us it's not true." Mama said as she and her husband rather denied the fact that Anna was against them and their two other daughters, Elsa and Breha now. "No not our little baby sister!" Elsa sobbed as she cried as tears begun to flow from her eyes. "Oh no it can't be our youngest sister, Anna, can it? Anna would never give up on us no matter what!" Breha also sobbed as she cried as tears begun flow from her eyes too. "I'm sorry, Elsa, Breha, but it's true." Grand Pabbie explained. "I saw Anna myself. She was given permission to get revenge on me because I should've given all of Anna's real, old missing memories of her sisters' magic powers back to Anna myself but I didn't at all. This is why she resented me for it." "Why? Why did Anna do it?" Elsa sobbed as she demanded angrily. "I'm afraid we should've let Anna know the truth instead of keeping it from her." Grand Pabbie sighed before the royal family of Arendelle turned around and headed back out of the valley to think about the choices they've made back then before, especially the choices they've regretted so far. Elsa's and Breha's crying could be heard throughout valley after all of the news were just informed them, especially the royal family of Arendelle. Elphaba had moved over towards Elsa and Breha and wrapped her arms around Elsa's and Breha's shoulders. Elsa and Breha were still crying at all, not only because of what they've learned but also because they could feel nothing but guilty for being dishonest with Anna for past thirteen years ago. Breha had both of her hands over her mouth as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. The hurt that she felt couldn't even be described. Anna may have be stubborn, wallowed in her own pain and been blinded by her innocent insensitivity towards Elsa and Breha to see what Elsa and Breha have been through so far all over the past thirteen years ago, but she was still their little youngest sister. She's more like a big sister than Elsa and Breha who always tried to set a good example for them all, despite how annoying she could be sometimes. She couldn't be pitted and turned against Elsa nor Breha nor their parents nor Grand Pabbie at all, could she? Impossible. Unthinkable. The king of Arendelle's breathing suddenly becomine irregular. His hands were shaking slightly and he kept shaking his head in clear denial, continuing to repeat the words, 'No…no…no." Kristoff's face looked as if it had collapsed, his expression unreadable. He hadn't spoken a word since learning that Anna was pitted and turned against her own family, mostly her own parents and especially her own sisters, Elsa and Breha. Finally, he got to his feet and left in a hurry. Fiyero took a quick glance at Elphaba, who nodded before going over to comfort the sobbing royal sisters of Arendelle, Elsa and Breha in order to calm them down. Quickly rushing out after his friend, Sven saw that Kristoff was sitting on the rock, his face twisted in fury as he continued to shake his head. Fiyero spoke. "Listen, Kristoff-" "Anna had a family to love, not to give up on!" Kristoff yelled as he jumped to his feet, causing Fiyero, Olaf and Clara to take a step back. "Yes, she's sometimes stubborn, but we still love her. We would've taken her back in an instant but she ended up being pitted and against her own family, even her parents and sisters, Elsa and Breha by any of them, even the ones who know any other parts of the past life including her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers!" They all remained silent. As good friends as they were was to Kristoff, none of them had a clue of what to say to him. "Why would anybody like Anna choose that, Sven?" Kristoff asked as he took a deep breath, looking as if tears were about to fall from his eyes at any second. "Why?" None of them still gave any answers to give their friend at all. Anna's betrayal and new worst change stabbed knives into the hearts of her own whole entire family, mostly her parents and especially their sisters, Elsa and Breha, and even Olaf and Clara left them feeling far much worse than they've ever felt so far. Olaf and Clara wondered whether Anna would be able to easily forgive her parents and sisters, Elsa and Breha if she ever turned back to the way she was and used to be, but had trouble imagining it. Elsa, Breha and their parents found themselves imagining if anybody else who also knows any other parts of their whole entire past life, especially Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers returned all of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers straight to Princess Anna of Arendelle herself only just in order to let her know why Elsa and Breha shut her out by making Elsa, Breha, their parents and even Grand Pabbie pay for all the pain, misery and heartache that they've caused Anna ever since Anna was only just five while Breha was only just seven and Elsa was only just eight. Elsa's and Breha's sobs were finally starting to quiet down at last and when they did, Olaf finally spoke up at last softly. "Elsa." He begun. "Don't cry. You were all just trying to protect Anna from any harm. That's all." Then Clara had her turn to speak. "Breha, don't cry." "Do you really think it's your fault, Elsa?" Olaf asked Elsa. "It is all my fault." Elsa still sobbed as she was still nothing but guilty for shutting Anna out even without telling her why. "Do you also really think it's your fault too, Breha?" Clara asked Breha. "It is all my fault too." Breha sobbed as she was still nothing but guilty for being dishonest with Anna about why she also wore gloves too just like Elsa did. "Elsa, Breha, maybe you two and your parents should be much more honest with Anna and less dishonest with Anna, shouldn't you?" Rapunzel encouraged Elsa and Breha. Then Breha spoke as she regretted her dishonesty with Anna. "We were dishonest with her a lot, weren't we?…You're right. We should've been straight with Anna from the beginning. She's always so honest, she never ever even likes being lied to by anybody, not even by any of us, her own family at all. She didn't take the removal of all of her real, old missing memories our magic powers very well at all. No wonder she resented the idea of having to have any of her real, old missing memories of our magic powers being changed, altered and removed by Grand Pabbie so she was unable to know why as much the rest of us do… I said it was a no go for me too after Anna begged me to bless her engagement to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Anna took Elsa going against her wish to marry Hans of the Southern Isles very badly too. I can't deny the fact that I chose to isolate myself in Arendelle at all, can I? Anna deserves a much better older middle sister than me, doesn't she? The one who'd always be honest with her unlike me. I didn't deserve to be Anna's sister at all, did I?" "Breha, you don't really mean that, do you?" Clara said. "I do!" Breha insisted. Then Elsa spoke as she regretted that kind of protection. "I should've been there for Anna when she needed me but I wasn't at all. I didn't tell Anna why I shut her out because I was nothing but a coward. I begun to grew apart ever since I recklessly hit Anna in her head with my ice magic before our parents took us to the rock trolls to get Anna's head healed but I let Grand Pabbie altered all of Anna's real, old missing memories of mine and Breha's powers instead of asking him to do anything to save me, Breha and Anna from being isolated in Arendelle. I should've watched where I was aiming at. I never should've shut Anna out but I did. I never should've ignored her. I never should've pushed nor drove nor shunned her away. I can't deny the fact that I chose to isolate myself from Anna. It wasn't the best protection at all, was it? Worst of all, I was against Anna's wish to marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles when I was the one who was more like a stranger to Anna myself. No wonder she was mad at me. No wonder she was so upset. Maybe I should've blessed her engagement to Hans in order to be happier for her. I can't deny the fact that I've been a terrible sister to poor Anna at all, can I? At least Breha didn't shut Anna out as much as I did. Anna deserves another much better big oldest sister than me, doesn't she? Especially the one who'd never ever even shut her out like I did. The one who wouldn't be more like a stranger to her like I was. The one who'd accept and respect any of her choices and not go against any of her wishes unlike me. The one who I also didn't deserve to be Anna's other sister at all either." "Big deal!" One of them yelled out angrily, glaring at the mention of Anna's name. "That Princess Anna's just a loudmouted, obnoxious, insufferable, bratty prat, that's all! It's not our fault she ran off away only just in order to be pitted against you two favorable magical, elemental royals of Arendelle, your parents and Grand Pabbie by anybody else who'd be able to find any other real, old missing memories of your magic powers not for themselves but for Anna! Man, how can your parents even think that it's for the best if Anna can't know about your magic powers when Grand Pabbie and your parents should've done anything to save yours lives from being isolated in Arendelle back then before? I knew that Anna's just a brat!" "Hey! My parents did their best to raise me, Breha and Anna right. How dare you insult Anna and call her names like that? You're wrong about Anna! Anna's not a brat!" Elsa snapped in anger as she was defending Anna from anybody who insults Anna. Then everybody else turned their attention to Elsa as she continued weakly. "She's not…she just didn't know what she was getting herself into. That's all." "The hell she didn't." One of them muttered bitterly. "She went along with them to get revenge on you four royals of Arendelle and Grand Pabbie for only trying to protect the likes of that pain in the butt neck, didn't she? As far as I'm concerned, she didn't deserve any sisters on her own at all, did she? She deserves no sister on her own at all, did she? She especially didn't deserve to be yours nor Breha's little sister of yours at all, did she? She belongs to her whole entire life as an only child anyway, doesn't she?" Then Breha gapsed in shock. Earned the glares from Elphaba, Kristoff, Sven, especially Elsa and the royal ruling couple of Arendelle. "No!" Elsa stamped her foot as she snapped in anger. "She doesn't." "What?" Elsa still glared after hearing that before there was crack in her voice. "YOU KNOW WHAT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT. UNDERSTAND? I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN'T STAND THE FACT THAT ANNA'S OUR LITTLE SISTER AT ALL. ANNA'S STILL OUR SISTER NO MATTER WHAT ANY OF YOU SAY OR THINK AND NOTHING NOBODY CAN, DO OR THINK CHANGE THAT AT ALL. GOT IT?" "If you ever insult Anna again, you'll regret your words." The king of Arendelle glared in the defense of his youngest daughter, Anna. "You do not insult our youngest daughter like that." The queen of Arendelle glared too. "Fine, fine. Got it, Elsa! Man, you're scary!" "I'm sorry you found it hard to believe that Anna's mine and Elsa's sister from the very start but you shouldn't say that at all, should you?" Breha sobbed as as she didn't sound angry at all like Elsa did. "She's right. Anna really means well." Olaf agreed in agreement with Breha. "Anna sometimes acts silly but she's not a brat as you make her out to be." Clara said in agreement with Breha and Olaf. "It was all that Anna's fault that poor Elsa and poor Breha ended up isolated in Arendelle, wasn't it?" The king of Arendelle however just shook his head again as he was also nothing but guilty for keeping secrets and the truth from Anna. Much more tears begun to fall and streamed down to Elsa's and Breha's faces. "No, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have lied to Anna either…I neglected her. away." "It's all my fault too!" Mama said as she got up. "It's all our fault for lying to Anna." "What are we going to do? Our youngest daughter, Anna's against us now." "We'll go on, won't we?…we'll survive, won't we?" "No, Mama, Papa, we can't move on from Anna, can we?" Elsa sobbed. "She's still part of our family no matter what." Breha sobbed. "We need Anna." Elsa sobbed. "Anna needs us too." Breha sobbed. "We've already shut Anna out enough, haven't we?" Elsa still sobbed. "We've already lied to Anna enough already too, haven't we?" Breha still sobbed. "We've already neglected Anna enough, haven't we?" Elsa sobbed. "We've already been separated from Anna even in the same isolation together with each other, haven't we?" Breha sobbed. "We've already been isolated in Arendelle enough, haven't we?" Elsa sobbed. "Your daughters are right, your youngest daughter, Anna's needed." Olaf encouragingly said. "You're the only family Anna has ever had on her own so far, aren't you?" Clara said encouragingly. Elsa and Breha nodded as they looked at their parents who were willing to be much more honest with Anna and less dishonest with Anna.